Electronic devices, including computers, tablets, televisions, cell phones, etc. include displays for providing information to users. Information can be provided on displays via word processors, the internet, email, videos. The information may be displayed as texts, graphics, and media. Users may also generate information on the display using computer applications. The electronic devices can include any suitable type of display, including for example a projection, plasma, light-emitting diode (LED), liquid-crystal display (LCD), organic light-emitting diode (OLED), etc.
Displays may have different screen resolutions, pixel counts, and viewing angles. For example, an LCD is an electronically modulated optical device that uses the light-modulating properties of liquid crystals. Each pixel of an LCD typically consists of a layer of molecules aligned between two transparent electrodes, and two orthogonal polarizing filters aligned along a vertical axis and a horizontal axis of the display.